Erro
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Era tudo um erro. Desde o início. Você só era cego demais para ver. - YohxAnna - Betada por Ms. Cookie e Hiei and Shino


**Summary:** Era tudo um erro. Desde o início. Você só era cego demais para ver.

**Avisos:**

Essa fic é completamente diferente de todos os YohxAnna felizes que vocês estão acostumados a ver. Não esperem encontrar algo feliz, porque não é;

Essa fic foi betada por Ms. Cookie e Hiei-and-Shino. Muito obrigada às duas;

Não vou aceitar gente que vier falar mal da fic só porque ela quebra os tabus de um final feliz. Eu adorei o resultado dela e, se for para criticar sem ser algo construitivo, prepare-se. Eu sei responder à altura;

Boa leitura.

* * *

_"Viver é fácil de olhos fechados, mas está na hora de acordar."_

_Burining Fairy Tales - Fic de Death Note escrita por Scorpion Lyra._

* * *

**Erro**

Nem mesmo você saberia dizer como isso tudo aconteceu.

Você _não queria_ saber.

Você tinha uma família perfeita. Esposa e um filho. Você tinha um bom trabalho e podia se manter.

Sua vida era um mar de rosas.

**X**

Às vezes – quase sempre -, você sentia que Anna era distante. Sentia que ela não se importava em estar ou não com você. Sentia que ela te evitava, que não te queria mais. Ela sempre parecia ausente. Ausente por algum motivo.

Ela só queria saber do próprio trabalho e você não aprovava isso. Não aprovava que ela passasse dias a fio na frente daquele _maldito_ computador. Sem se importar com você ou com Hana. Mesmo assim, você a amava. E não tinha dúvidas de que era totalmente recíproco.

Sua vida era _a perfeição._

**X**

Você era puro demais, Yoh. Inocente demais.

Você era tão puro que não percebeu a armadilha em que caiu. Não percebeu como_ ela_ era perigosa. Ela. Anne. Não Anna, mas Anne.

Você não se lembra, porque não quer se lembrar. Mas no fundo você sabe. Você sabe como tudo aconteceu. Aquele erro, aquela fraqueza. Seu primeiro sinal claro de fraqueza. A vinda dela, a presença dela. Ela. Um erro. O maior de todos.

Foi por mero acaso – e por que não dizer destino? – que você a encontrou.

Era numa sexta-feira e eu ainda me lembro, porque foi a primeira vez que você se atrasou. E você não sabia mentir, Yoh. Nem para Anna, e nem para ninguém.

O seu carro havia quebrado no meio da estrada, numa noite em que você teve que ficar para resolver alguns negócios em uma reunião. E, justo naquele dia, _ela_ estava lá. Sua sina. Sua perdição. Seu erro. O maior de todos eles.

Ela era um Demônio vestido de Anjo. Alguém que só havia te pedido _uma carona._ Alguém que arruinaria a sua perfeição.

**X**

Era apenas meia hora nas sextas. Às vezes, quarenta minutos ou uma hora. E você achava que ninguém notaria. Achava que Anna não notaria. Os seus atrasos, o cansaço, a indisposição e os sorrisos. Sorrisos bobos. Não bobos como sempre eram, mas _bobos._ Bobos de verdade.

E então veio a fatídica pergunta. A pergunta que estilhaçou a sua perfeição em incontáveis pedaços. Pedaços que jamais poderiam ser colados outra vez.

"Você tem uma amante, Yoh?" A voz calma como sempre. Séria como sempre.

"E-Eu..." Você não sabia mentir. Nunca soube. Você gaguejava, olhava para baixo, ficava sem jeito. Você, definitivamente, não sabia mentir.

"Eu achei que tivéssemos uma vida, juntos". Indiferença. Pura e simples. Quase palpável. Bem ali, bem na sua frente. Não era o ódio, mas a indiferença dela. O modo como havia reagido à situação. Foi numa tarde de sábado que isso aconteceu e você achou que Hana não tinha escutado, mas ele escutou. "Eu não quero que você durma mais aqui. Não quero mais ver a sua cara".

"Mas, Anna, eu..." Você ainda quis argumentar. Você _tentou_.

"Suma daqui, Yoh". Ela limitou-se a responder. Aquela foi a primeira vez que você a viu chorar de verdade. Chorar mesmo. Como um ser humano. Ela te amava, Yoh. Muito.

**X**

Dali em diante, _a perfeição_ tornou-se o inferno para vocês. Não para os outros. Para eles, tudo era perfeito. Um mar de rosas. Mas, para vocês, tudo era chamas. Inferno. Desgraça. Dor. Sofrimento. Mais dor.

Mas vocês tentaram outra vez. E outra e mais outra e mais outra. Mas você não conseguia esquecê-la. Não conseguia tirá-la da sua cabeça. Aquela _menina_ de vinte anos. Não tinha como, era mais forte do que você.

Porque quando você fechava os olhos, Yoh, não eram cabelos loiros que você via. Eram negros. Escuros como o fim da noite. E os olhos não eram negros, mas verdes. Tão verdes quanto duas esmeraldas.

Elas eram _completamente_ contrastantes. Completamente diferentes. E você caiu no jogo de sedução dela, Yoh. No jogo de Anne.

Mesmo assim, Anna ainda te amava. Já você, não tinha tanta certeza se a amava também.

**X**

Ela era esperta e sorrateira. Te conquistou com mentiras baratas e você fingiu acreditar em cada uma delas. Mesmo que fossem absurdas, ainda fingiu acreditar. E você se tornou um cego, Yoh. Um cego incapaz de enxergar a verdade. Porque você era o pior dos cegos. Um cego que não queria ver.

E Anne foi como um veneno para você. Um veneno muito lento que lhe tragava pouco a pouco tudo o que possuía.

Primeiro, uma casa. Você construiu uma casa para ela, Yoh. _Uma casa._

Porque ela era uma pobre garota que precisava cuidar, sozinha, dos irmãos. E você não podia abandoná-la, porque aquilo seria _errado_.

Mas então o que era certo para você?

Largar sua esposa e filhos para ajudar _alguém_ que você conheceu na estrada? Uma mulher da vida que sequer havia completado os estudos? Porque, no início, você não sabia. Mas veio à saber que ela se prostituía. E ela dizia que era para sustentar os seus irmãos e você dizia _amém._ Como um tolo cego por sua fé.

Ela era o seu vício, Yoh. Mas você demorou a perceber.

Quando você se deu conta e quis – por ventura – reparar este erro, já era tarde demais. Você já era todo errado, Yoh. _Tão_ errado, que Anna cansou-se de tentar. Ela não suportava mais aquilo. Aquela perfeição falsa. Então, tomou a decisão definitiva. Você foi embora, Yoh. Desta vez, para não mais voltar.

E por sua culpa, Hana sofreu e Anna também. Foi nesse momento que você descobriu a força que seu filho possuía. Porque foi ele quem cuidou de Anna em sua ausência.

**X**

A culpa não era só sua. Era disso que você queria se convencer. Anne não podia ser culpada disso, porque foi _você_ quem começou a gostar dela. Foi _você_ quem a procurou. Era disso que você tentava se convencer. Que você era o culpado, mas não completamente. Anna também tinha culpa. Ela tinha culpa por ter sido tão distante. Ela tinha culpa por não ter te dado a atenção que a outra dava. Ela... Não tinha culpa de nada. Mas isso, como tantas outras coisas, você também se recusava a enxergar.

Você, Yoh, preferia fechar os olhos e deixar que _ela_ te guiasse. Preferia acreditar nas doces e sedutoras mentiras de Anne a enxergar a verdade com os próprios olhos. Porque a realidade era dura demais e você não queria encará-la. Porque era melhor viver uma eterna ilusão do que a realidade.

Mas você não percebeu, Yoh, que nesta ilusão não existia mais ninguém. Somente ela e você. Aos poucos, não existia mais ninguém.

Ela estava te tirando tudo, Yoh. Sua família, amigos, emprego, tudo. Mas você não podia – ou não queria – perceber. Porque a ilusão era sempre mais tentadora do que a realidade. Sempre. E ela sempre te convencia de que os culpados eram os outros. Porque _eles_ não entendiam a sua situação. _Eles_ preferiam ouvir apenas o lado de Anna, o lado de Hana. E o que você não sabia, Yoh, era que Anna te protegia deles.

De cada um deles.

Porque ela acreditava na sua bondade, Yoh. Ela podia possuir seu próprio orgulho, mas ela acreditava que você era bom. Que estava apenas caindo em uma armadilha. Anna sabia. Porque ela te amava, Yoh. Te amava mais do que qualquer um.

**X**

Lentamente, eles foram te deixando para trás. Um a um, como se nunca estivessem estado lá; eles te deram as costas, Yoh. Aqueles que você chamava de amigos, alguns até irmãos. Todos eles contra você.

_Ninguém_ aprovava a sua atitude. Todos achavam que não era você, que estava dominado por algo muito ruim. Mas você não queria escutar. Preferia fingir-se de surdo e continuar vivendo a sua vidinha medíocre ao lado dela. Ao lado de Anne. Porque ela estava grávida, Yoh. E você, melhor do que ninguém sabia disso. Aquele filho não era seu.

_Não podia ser seu._

Porque você, Yoh, não podia mais ter filhos.

Não mais.

Só que era melhor viver assim, não é? Ao lado _dela_. Porque ela te dominava, te subjugava. Ela era o seu alimento, o seu vício. E não restava mais nada.

**X**

Você nunca percebeu o mal que causava a todos. Você preferia acreditar que estava tudo bem. Se você estava feliz, eles deveriam ser felizes por você, não é? Todos eles. Mas eles não eram, Yoh. Eles não eram felizes por você.

Porque você era o único que não enxergava a verdade. Era o único incapaz de ver. O único que não queria ver. Por que, Yoh? Por que você estava fazendo isso com as pessoas que se preocupavam com você? Por que você não enxergava a verdade? Por que não enxergava que os feria?

Cada sorriso seu, cada demonstração de que tudo estava bem, de que aquela vida falsa estava bem, era um motivo de sofrimento para todos – Anna e Hana principalmente.

Hana passava dias encarando o porta-retratos ao lado de sua cama. Um aonde vocês tinham uma foto, juntos. Uma das raras, em que ambos sorriam. E você, Yoh, jogou tudo isso fora. Tentou comprar seu filho com presentes baratos. Presentes que ele queria, mas não mais que a sua presença. Você não percebeu, mas o estava abandonando. Lentamente, era esse o efeito que ela tinha sobre você. Ela fechava os seus olhos e te guiava. Te guiava para a escuridão, para a perdição.

E no fim, ela ria de você. Ria do seu filho, ria de Anna, ria dos seus amigos. De todos que te prezavam. Ela ria pelas costas e não se importava que você visse, porque você não ia ver. Você não queria. Você era fraco.

E, aos poucos, ela foi tragando isso de você. Penetrando através da suas fraquezas, retirando a sua sanidade. Anne conseguiu uma aliada importante, mesmo que não a conhecesse. Tamao, sua amiga. Ela apoiava a sua decisão. Achava lindo que assumisse uma paixão como aquela. Uma paixão falsa. Você sabia que era, mas preferia acreditar nela. A única pessoa que te apoiava no meio dessa loucura. Foi a isso que você se agarrou, como se ela fosse a sua esperança, a única que restava.

Anne estava te arrastando para um caminho sem volta, Yoh. Ela estava tirando tudo de você. Quão patético você se tornou? Quão idiota você se fez? Abandonar uma realidade perfeita por um sonho impossível. Eu tenho pena de você. Nojo de você. Nojo do que você se tornou. Um esbanjador de dinheiro. Um tolo que diz amém a cada palavra de Anne. E que ela gastasse todo seu dinheiro, que andasse em seu carro com pés de barro, que pisasse sobre sua pele como se você fosse um tapete. Não importava, desde que estivesse com ela.

Mas você sentia que havia algo errado, algo que não se encaixava. As lágrimas do seu filho, a frieza evidente de Anna, o afastamento dos seus amigos. Eles lutaram tanto por você, mas desistiram. Porque, no fim, você não quis ser ajudado. E você não quis ajuda-los, deixou-se tragar pela escuridão, pelas doces palavras de Anne. Anne, aquela maldita. Aquela que foi capaz de enlouquece-lo e que se danasse o resto.

Foi assim, Yoh, que você terminou.

Com ela rindo de você.

Anne tinha tudo e você não tinha nada.

Seu filho havia passado na faculdade de medicina, longe de você. Anna havia ido com ele. Seus amigos, cansados de lutar, deixaram que você fosse 'feliz' e sua família apenas encarou seu patético fim.

E, a mim, resta apenas rir disso tudo. Vendo você afundado em dividas, desesperado por paga-las. Vendo Anne com o seu carro, o seu dinheiro, a sua casa e um outro qualquer para sustenta-la.

Você ficou cego, Yoh. Foi cego até o fim. E esta cegueira, que primeiro tirou sua sanidade, aos poucos tragou tudo. Até mesmo a sua vida. E agora eu vejo esse enterro. Simples, sem ninguém. O enterro de Yoh Asakura. Sem amigos, sem família. Apenas eles dois. Anna e Hana.

Sua família, Yoh.

Eles te amaram.

Te amaram até o fim.

Choraram até o fim.

E você errou com eles.

Errou até o fim.

Era tudo um erro, desde o início. Você só era cego demais para ver.

Por isso mereceu isso.

Esse fim patético fim, que é o seu.

* * *

**N/A:**

Tudo bem, essa é a hora que vocês, leitores, dizem: WTF?!

Sim, essa fic é totalmente wtf, mas eu gostei dela. Trata de um assunto bastante delicado - e comum - que é o adultério, mas eu gostei muito do modo como eu consegui colocar isso nessa fic.

Eu não escolhi YohxAnna por acaso, nem porque odeio o casal. Essa idéia ficou me atormentando e eu fiquei pensando no casal perfeitinho que as pessoas amam e que tem tudo para ser um mar de rosas. YohxAnna veio na minha mente. Eu sou uma fã incondicional de HaoxAnna, mas acho que a fic cabe mais em YohxAnna.

Espero que gostem do resultado, foi uma fic trabalhosa de se fazer.

Bem, é isso.

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, não teria postado a fic!_**

**_Aos leitores fantasmas de plantão, desejo uma boa lepra!_**


End file.
